


Two's Company

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: 'Something rycol from Brad's point of view!' Requested by anon.





	Two's Company

They’d been touring together for years, in each other’s pockets weeks in and weeks out, through the good and the bad, keeping each other going whenever things got rough. They’d had deeper conversations than Brad had ever had with anyone, even family members, and shared many different milestones in their lives, both happy and painful. Brad often felt like he knew Colin better than anyone. And yet, whenever Whose Line filming rolled around, he was reminded that it wasn’t true. For there was a side to Colin that he’d never been privileged to see close up, only able to witness from the sidelines. And the person it was only ever directed to, despite having spent months—sometimes even years—apart, was Ryan.

Brad didn’t pretend to understand their bond. He could only stand by and observe with quiet awe and the slightest hint of envy, both at the magic that sparked when they performed in front of the cameras and the soft looks and touches they shared backstage. Sometimes he had to look away—not because of jealousy or disdain, but because it wasn’t for him to see.

The truth was that part of Colin would always belong to Ryan. Brad knew that and could accept it with good grace because, after a few short weekends of filming, it would just be the two of them again and Ryan’s shadow would fade. Not completely, but enough.


End file.
